Squad Reqroup
by Helghast soldier 35
Summary: 5 Squads of Advance Warfare experiments were sent to Earth with one mission Get the planet's weapon fired up and destroy the Volk planet.
1. Chapter 1

_**Target**_

A dropship flew over the trees in the black sky as animals looked up to see what was flying. Inside 5 experiments sat down holding weapons and wearing armor. One lizard-like experiment stood up near the cockpit.

"Okay, listen up as you know our creator Parker Jookiba send us here to take out a rebel camp but our primary target is an ex-commander know as King or experiment 754. He and the other rebel experiments have already bombed 5 outposts on three different planets. We can't allow this to continue because we are all in 3-way war already and remember we were created to fight until we die" said the experiment know as Rojas.

One experiment that looked like a cross between a fox and raccoon raised his hand.

"Yes, what is it private Ramo?" asked Rojas.

"Do we have any intel and their weaponry, defense or amount of rebels in the camp?" asked Ramo.

"There are 40 rebels in the camp male, female and children. Their weaponry never changes so you know what they have and we don't have intel on their defenses" answered Rojas.

The dropship came to a stop in the middle of a forest, "Okay everyone this is the dropzone and report back here after you've made the clean up" said the pilot. Everyone jumped out and the dropship went into the air then took off. Each experiment wore black armor and held silenced SAPRs (Semi auto pulse rifles) then Rojas put up his hand and put it forward signaling for them to move in. Each of the five walked through the forest while clutching their SAPRs close and checking their radars.

"This place smells like crap" said Dante know as experiment 567 into his mike.

"It's a forest what do you expect, a-hole" said Devil known as experiment 257 into her mike.

"Cut the chatter we're in enemy territory" said Rojas.

The experiments cut through the forest then Rojas put up his hand and everyone stopped. "Get in the bushes now" said Rojas and everyone jumped into the bushes then lighted shined over them. Devil looked through her scope and saw a tower with a flood light on it; there were two rebels up there. Devil carefully aimed then put the trigger and the rebels fell down dead.

"Nice shot, Devil" complemented Loc then he pulled out a small spaceship and released it into the air. The small spaceship fell over the camp and looked at the overview from a metal disc that projected a hologram of it he held in his hand.

"Damn, the place is filled with them and it won't take long before they find the dead bodies" said Ramo.

Rojas looked at the hologram and thought for a second, "I've got a plan. Devil, you, Loc and Dante will head to the left of the camp while Ramo and I go right. Flash your signal lights when you get to your position" said Rojas.

"Sounds good, let's go" said Dante then everyone went off in their separate directions. Rojas and Ramo made their way to the right side through the forest then laid down in the bushes. Rojas checked the visor inside his helmet and 3 lights glowed blue; Devil, Loc and Dante were in position. Ramo looked through the scope of his SAPR and saw three rebels walking by then he put his finger on the trigger but Rojas pulled his gun down, "Not yet" said Rojas.

Devil grabbed a rebel from behind then pulled him into the bushes…

CRACK!!!

Devil broke the rebel's the neck then signaled for Loc and Dante to move in. Loc and Dante moved closer while clutching their SAPRs close then Devil followed. They took cover behind some metal crates then Loc put his gun around the corner and something clicked in his head. Parker Jookiba put this feature inside all of his experiments it allowed them to see from the guns point of view from around a corner to avoid getting caught ambushed by an enemy or surprising them. Two rebels were there talking then Loc pulled the trigger and two puffs were heard and the rebels fell. Loc gave a thumbs up then they moved in closer.

Rojas and Ramo pulled 7 dead corpses into the bushes then quickly made their way towards the camp. They had their rifles leveled to their shoulders ready to kill anything that moved.

"Devil, come in how many rebels have you guys killed?" said Rojas into his mike.

"About 17 so far" answered Devil.

"They are going to find out sooner or later so commence the full frontal assault" said Rojas.

"YES, SIR" responded Devil happily.

"I think I just made her day" said Rojas.

"Now if you could just get her to sleep with me" said Ramo.

"You guys left your mikes on and Ramo I'll kill you after, Devil out!" said Devil then she shut her mike off.

BBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

A building blew up and the rebels pulled up their weapons and opened fire at Loc who was holding a rocket launcher. Loc dove behind the destroyed remains and pulled out his SAPR then began to open fire on the rebels. 3 rebels fell then Loc began to reload and a rebel came around the corner and aimed his gun at Loc.

"Prepare to be…

The rebel fell to the ground and a hole was in his left eye. Devil looked at Loc from a dark bush. "You can thank me later" said Devil then shot another rebel that came close to Loc. Dante pulled out a grenade then threw it

Beep, BEEP, BBBBBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!

The grenade went off and another 5 rebels were dead. Dante had a looked of satisfaction on his face under his helmet then pulled out his SAPR and opened fire on the wounded rebels.

Rojas and Ramo opened fire on 5 rebels that were rushing to see what happened to one of the buildings and they were dead now. Ramo loaded another clip into his SAPR then noticed no more rebels were coming.

"Yeah, we just brought hell down on this place" said Dante into his mike.

"Everyone form up" said Rojas while loaded another clip into his rifle.

They ment each other by a destroyed ammo building with looked of satisfaction on their faces but Rojas didn't look full.

"Hey, Devil how about we head to planet Theron after this battle I heard there are some nice huts there for "fun" said Ramo playfully.

"How about you go their by yourself and have "fun" with yourself" snapped Devil.

"Everyone shut up" said Rojas then he looked at one building that was still standing, "Take cover" said Rojas quietly.

"What?" asked Ramo.

"I said take cover now!" shouted Rojas then a hail off red plasma shots came at them. They took cover behind some metal crates then Rojas noticed something on his visor; one of the lights that represented his team was blinking orange. Rojas knew what that ment; someone was hit.

"Who was hit?" asked Rojas.

"Loc was but… he's dead now" said Devil sadly. Rojas looked from behind the crate to see a body on the ground with pink blood emerging from it. Loc, he served in the Advance Warfare experiment army for 122 years he was the oldest of the team and most experience but he always treated the other experiments with respect and he got it back. Now he was dead. Rojas gritted his teeth and screamed with opening fire on the source of the enemy.

An experiment jumped from the top of the building and he looked like a two armed version of Kixx, he wore a black bandana across his head and he held a big machine gun with a red ammo clip under it. It was King.

He raised his hand and shouted "Prepare to be cleansed!" then opened fire.

Devil tried to get a shot but went into tears every time she saw Loc's dead body lying on the ground. Dante was sitting down with his helmet off and stared blankly at the wall; he was in shock. Ramo was opening fire on King but had to get down because he was get closer and his fire rate was increasing. Soon the plasma stopped coming and Rojas saw his chance then he ran out and grabbed Loc's rocket launcher then he pulled the trigger; nothing.

(ATN: You thought I was going to end this easily but no. I want to make it hard for my experiments. Yes, I'm evil.)

"Aw, shit!" cursed Rojas then King loaded another plasma clip into his machine gun and opened fire on Rojas. Rojas quickly got behind another crate then tried to stand up but then he felt a pain in his side; he was hit. It was over, his team was too bawling over Loc's death, Rojas was hit and King was getting closer, it was over.

"UNTIL WE DIE!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a voice.

Rojas looked to see Loc throw a grenade with his last dying breath then it stuck to King and blew up! Blood splashed onto the walls and onto Loc's dead body. Everyone came out from behind their cover and walked over to Loc's dead body.

"He was a good soldier" said Devil then she busted into tears and ran into Ramo's arms.

"No, he was a good friend" corrected Rojas.

_1 day later…_

Millions of experiments of the Advance Warfare line were in the funeral chamber to saw their lasts goodbyes to Loc. Even Parker Jookiba their creator was there to give a few words.

"I created him long time ago and he was always loyal. He didn't rebel like some others and he didn't disobey a command but most of all he always looked after his squad like a father. So I bid farewell to experiment 196 known as Loc" said Parker.

Loc's body was then put in a pod and put among all the other dead experiment heroes in the funeral chamber. Some experiments cried and some saluted farewell but the only ones that would miss Loc the most would be his squad mates Dante, Ramo, Devil and Rojas. Everyone left the funeral chamber to go back to their rooms or to get ready to be shipped off to another war.

Rojas walked through the hallway then Parker Jookiba came running up to him," Rojas wait" he said then Rojas stopped and looked, "My creator, what is the problem" asked Rojas.

"You're going to fight another infestation of primals on another planet" said Parker.

"But creator what if it is too late like last time" asked Rojas.

"No, this time it hasn't happened yet and the planet isn't even aware" answered Parker.

"Which planet is it?" asked Rojas.

"A planet called Earth" said Parker.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Man, it's cold" said Hank as he rubbed his gloved paws together trying to keep warm.

Cyan looked at him and said nothing then checked his thermal tank's heat level; 9978 but it kept decreasing because of the cold. Cyan looked like a male version of Belle but his fur was dark blue and his tail resembled a rabbit's. He was with Victor squad a squad known for their stealth and combat skills. Each of them wore white armor and thermal tanks were strapped to their backs but thermal tanks don't always keep you warm. It was late at night and the two moons were high in the sky. It was a perfect night.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

Sounds came from down the slope, "Get down" called out Cyan and everyone got into a prone position. They waited with their guns drawn to see what was coming.

THUMP, THUMP, THUMP

It began to get louder then something appeared at the bottom of the slope. Five lizard like creatures in gray armor walked across the slope with rifles in their scaly hands but they weren't the ones making the thumping noises; it was their "Older Brothers". Two giant creatures followed them. They had spider-like legs, muscular upper bodies and heads that looked like a demon itself. On one arm a cannon was mounted and on the other there were razor sharp claws.

The Volk race was what they are known as. Their culture is based on military punishment and order. Each of their species are trained to kill and win but most of them have high intelligence which makes them dangerous enemies. Some calm that they eat the dead bodies of enemies and keep the hearts, skulls or heads as trophies.

They walked through the snow looking around for anything. Their yellow eyes glowed with a lust for blood to be spilled and they kept their guns close.

"There is only 7 we can take them" said Rip known as experiment 658.

"We are not going to take on a group of Volk soldiers with two Brothers with them." Cyan quietly said. Cyan knew one thing about the Volk; charging them head on is a death wish.

"Then what do we do" asked Hank known as experiment 298.

"We follow them and see where they lead us" said Cyan. The Volk troops kept walking then Victor Squad slowly got up then followed. Victor squad held their breath when they saw what the Volk troops lead them to; a dig site. It was a huge hole dug deep into the snowy ground and inside of it drills were heard grinding rocks and burning sounds were heard. Rip pressed something on his helmet and it began to record what he was seeing so they could give it to command later.

"What the hell are they doing here" asked Hank as he looked at the dig site.

"I heard that there were a bunch of robots locked in temple underground on this planet. Some say that the robots can cause a wave of destruction if used by the wrong hands while others say that the robots are just an activation switch to blow up the planet" said Rip.

"What ever is down there their not getting it. I'm calling down an air strike on the dig site but first we have to get a distance away so they can't intercept our transmission. Lets go" ordered Cyan then they got up and left.

Down by the dig site one Brother turned his gaze towards the departing Victor Squad then he nudged another Brother to follow him.

Cyan pulled out his communicator and began to talk into it, "Command, this is Cyan of Victor Squad. The Volk are trying to dig something up and it may by destructive so I'm asking for an air strike on location 4789" said Cyan.

"Confirmed, strike will hit in 30 minutes" responded Command.

Cyan put away his communicator then turned to his squad, "The strike will happen in 30 minutes so we should get the hell away from here before

RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

A Brother busted out of the snow followed by another then they growled at Victor Squad. Victor squad pulled out their SAP5 and began to shoot at the Brothers. The creatures growled as the plasma hit their thick skin with no effect then they made a mad dash towards Victor Squad. One brought his cannon down on Rip but he rolled out of the way and fired a few rounds at the Brother's head which caused it to back away in pain. The other Brother fired it's cannon at Hank and Cyan but they jumped out of the way.

Rip jumped onto a Brother's back and began to claw it's skin. The Brother growled and tried to reach for Rip but Rip cut through its skin and into its flesh then Rip planted a bomb on the exposed flesh and jumped off. The Brother blew up and a shower of gore fell Rip smiled and got up.

RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR

The other Brother brought its cannon down on Rip in anger and crushed his Thermal Tank. Rip was on the ground and tried to crawl away but the Brother wanted revenge for his mate then aimed his cannon at Rip. A rail of blue plasma came from a distance and went through the Brother's head killing him. Cyan and Hank came running up to Rip each holding their SAP5s with smoking barrels then knelt down by Rip.

"I think I'm okay. I'll be fine" said Rip confidently.

"I don't think so it cracked your thermal tank" said Hank sadly. Rip smile faded he knew a cracked thermal tank would lose heat faster and the owner would likely freeze to death.

"Don't worry, I'll just hook up my thermal tank to yours" said Cyan then he took a tube out of the side of his thermal tank and hooked it up to Rip's.

"How long until the strike hits" asked Hank.

"In about 20 minutes tops" said Cyan.

"Well, I hope we live that long" said Hank grimly then he pointed into the distance.

Hundreds of Volk soldiers were charging straight towards them each armed to the bone and with a lust for blood. The Brother must have informed the other soldiers before they came after Victor Squad and now they were coming.

"We have to get out of here" shouted Rip. He was scared he or the squad have never seen so many Volk soldiers come for one squad but this must be what was the called The Battle cry. It means that Volk soldiers would make a mad dash towards their last enemy dispirit to rip them apart limb from limb or die trying. In this situation it looks like Victor Squad would be the ones dying.

Cyan checked his communicator; 15 minutes until the strike either they move or stay to see the fire works. "We're waiting here" ordered Cyan.

Hank and Rip looked at him with wide-eyes. "Are you crazy they are going to kill us if we don't move" shouted Rip.

"We are waiting here and that's an order" ordered Cyan.

Hank and Rip looked at each other then gave up and stood there with Cyan looking at the charging Volk.

They could see their glowing yellow eyes as they charged. Each holding a plasma gun in their scaly hands. They began to move faster when they saw that Victor Squad was just standing there.

Cyan took out his communicator looked at it then smiled.

5

4

3

2

1

The sounds of bombers filled the air and zoomed overhead. The Volk came to a halt and looked up; just in time to see the bombs drop. The bombs rained down and blew up killing the charging army and the dig site erupted into a fire storm when the bombs landed on the inside of it.

A dropship landed next to Victor Squad, "Great jobs guys, get in we're heading home" said the pilot.

"Cyan, I'm going to kick your ass when we get back" said Rip.

"Don't push it, soldier" said Cyan.

"Sorry, sir" apologized Rip as they boarded the dropship.

_**End of chapter 2**_

ATN: I know the Thermal tank thing came from the game Lost Planet so don't criticize me about it in a review. Just tell me what I need to work on or if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Location: The Jungles of planet Kan 4

Time: 50:78 (Kan 4 Time)

Squad: Alpha

Hunter rested his head on the seat of the APC as it drove through the forest. Hunter was the leader of Alpha Squad with a bad attitude to match. Hunter turned his glance to Vice who was driving the APC and was keeping his eyes on the road. Vice was the Support Gunner for the team with his R-85 machine gun but he was also a "Playa" off the battlefield he's dated about 21 girls already. In the back, Sharp sat down looking sad but she's always been feeling sad ever since her boyfriend Wardog was taken away from her. She's very kind and the only female of the team she once dated Vice but since he cheated on her Sharp hates him to the bone. Another experiment rested in the back, it was Hunk as known as experiment 397 a Heavy Weapons Specialist. He looked like a cat but much taller with red eyes, black fur and a rocket launcher strapped to his back. The truth was that Hunk was the newest recruit or "rookie" which the others call him.

The sounds of breaking sticks were the only sound since everyone was silent. Hunk decided to break the silence, "Where are we going" asked Hunk.

"You better be in flames because the only reason you would ask me that for the 50th time is because YOU'RE ON FIRE AND I CAN ONLY PUT YOU OUT!!!!" shouted Vice angrily.

Hunk backed away into his seat then Sharp took a deep breath, "You don't have to yell" said Sharp.

"Get off my back, woman" responded Vice.

"Guys, just stop fighting we're almost at our location" said Hunter trying to calm everyone down.

Vice drove the APC over a ridge and stopped it by the edge of a cliff. In the distance there was a base crawling with Volk soldiers inside and out. There were vehicles out in the front and turrets on the top. This would be too much for one squad to handle but they weren't alone.

Hunter pulled his steel color gauntlet up to his mouth, "We've found the base and its hot so be careful everyone" said Hunter.

Soon more APCs and tanks joined them on the cliff and starfighters flew overhead; the war was just getting started. Vice started up the APC and drove it down the side path near the cliff and the others followed.

Hunk let out a glee in excitement, "Yeah, lets do this" he shouted as the APC went straight for the base.

At the base, a Volk soldier looked at the incoming forces and growled then he turned to a soldier next to him, "Fire the mortars and tell everyone to get ready" he ordered the soldier then the soldier saluted and ran off.

The APCs sped towards the base with the tanks in the back, "This is Foxtrot 1, ready. This is Foxtrot 2, ready. Foxtrot 3 and 4 are ready to blast these bitches back to their planet" various talk from each of the tank drivers came to everyone.

"Okay, Foxtrot 1 and 2 head to left, wait for my order to fire. Foxtrot 3 and 4 fire" said Hunter into his gauntlet and a beam of plasma shot out from Foxtrot 3 and 4 destroying a turret on the roof. "Yeah take that, you sons of bitches" said the driver of Foxtrot 3 but that happiness turned into sorrow when mortars filled the air.

Hunter's eyes widened inside of his helmet, "Everyone evasive action now!" shouted Hunter and all the APCs broke apart from their formation to dodge the incoming mortars. The mortars landed and APC swerved to get out of the way while 4 APCs were hit and destroyed. Foxtrot 3 and 4 fired there cannons at a turret then at a mortar launcher while moving.

"This is Foxtrot 3, one mortar down stand…." A mortar stuck Foxtrot 3 destroying it while Foxtrot 4's side was damaged and eventually came to a halt. "Someone go back for Troy. He's in Foxtrot 4" said Hunter.

"We're going for him" came a response.

"What happened to 1 and 2" asked Sharp with concern.

"Foxtrot 1 and 2, come in" said Hunter but only static answered. Hunter groaned then looked at Hunk, "Hunk, get on the laser turret and blast the front gates we're getting close" ordered Hunter.

"I'm on it, sir" said Hunk then he got up and manned the turret. Hunk aimed the turret and fired it at the gates piercing the front and causing it to fall. The APCs drove straight through the debris and went into the courtyard where Volk Soldiers waited. Hunk got off the turret and grabbed a SAPR, "Let's get those bastards" he yelled then ran out of the APC followed by his squad and many more experiments.

The experiments opened fire and the Volk soldiers fired back. Sharp fired a round from her JL- 57 sniper rifle going straight through a Volk soldier's head. The Volk ran forward toward the experiments but that was a mistake. The experiments jumped onto their enemies and began to rip them apart and shoot them making a HUGE mess.

One experiment named Mane walked over to entrance of the base and punched it open letting the hundreds of the experiments inside. The Volk weren't surprised and they were ready, gunners on the upper levels opened fire on the experiments killing a many then Hunk order 3 other 300-series experiments next to him.

"Ready, aim, FIRE!" ordered Hunk and each of them fired at the upper levels killing the gunners and causing the catwalks to fall. Hunter ran down a hall and fired at the Volk soldiers with his DC-45 shotgun killing them then something grabbed him from behind and pinned him to the ground. A Volk soldier stood over Hunter with a pulse sword ready to kill then he fell to the ground dead with a hole in his head. Sharp ran over to Hunter and helped him up.

"You okay" asked Sharp.

"Yeah, I'm good" answered Hunter then cocked his shotgun.

Vice opened fire on the Volk soldiers from a balcony and many of them fell then his gun clicked he reloaded a fresh magazine into it. "Bring it" shouted Vice as he fired and a smile appeared on his face as the blood of his enemies fell from their bodies.

The killing was over after 5 hours and the Advance Warfare Experiments were victorious. They took the base as they're own and waited for back up to arrive but in the mean time some experiment found some Epis (An intergalactic alcoholic drink) in the storage and the partying began.

Hunter sat by the window then received a transmission on his gauntlet then he checked and the hologram of his creator Parker Jookiba came up, "Hello, Hunter I'm please to hear that your squad and the 57 Legion captured that base on Kan 4 but don't party to hard because in a few days you're squad is heading on a mission with Gamma, Victor, Beta and Ric squad" said Parker.

"Alright but where are we going?" asked Hunter.

"Earth"

_**End of Chapter 3**_

ATN: Another great chapter and I've revealed which squads are going on the mission to Earth. I won't reveal the purpose of the mission until all the squad's chapters are done and I'll be taking ideas. BTW, if you want to know what Sharp, Hunter and Vice look like then read my story "Experiments in the Mist" it explains how Sharp became so sad and I'll admit that it was not my best or favorite work.

Thanks for reading this chapter, I'm out


	4. Losing the War PART 1

_**Losing the War part 1**_

Location: The Deserts of planet Geo

Time: 89:60

Squad: Gamma

A dropship flew over the desert followed by starfighters and other dropships. Inside the lead dropship Gamma Squad waited. Gamma Squad looked like a group of Lizard but each of them had a different personality there was Zak; the team leader, he looked like a chameleon without the weird eyes and his scales were colored purple. He would best be described as someone who is always ready to kick ass but serious at the same time and it's a surprise he got to Squad Leader rank with his history.

Ricky; the Heavy Weapons specialist, he looked like an overgrown Komodo dragon with four eyes, plasma guns on his hands, red scales and a cannon on his back. He's always serious and doesn't like to joke around but he does have a fetish for blowing things up since his cannon is telepathically fired.

Jock; the Special Ops experiment, he has a gecko look but with a row of blades running down his back to his tail. He's the silent type and doesn't speak unless it's something important but he does occasionally smile after a kill.

Del; the Rifleman, he looks like the cross between a crocodile and chameleon with yellow scales. Let's just say he puts the FUN in FUNERAL by giving comic relief during and after every battle.

Zak stood up and looked at his squad, "Okay listen up, were going to be dropped first including the other troops while the tanks will be dropped last and so will RK-85 mechs"

Suddenly, the ship rumbled, "Incoming missiles, hang on" called out the pilot then the ship began to shake more violently, "We're landing now" yelled the pilot.

The ship landed and Gamma Squad jumped out each armed with their own weapons.

Zak; SAPR, 4 pulse detonators, 5 clips of ammo and a GLOC plasma pistol.

Ricky; his cannon and plasma guns.

Jock; silenced SAP5, 2 F5s, 7 clips of ammo and a pistol.

Del; SAPR, 4 pulse detonators, 5 clips of ammo and a pistol.

More ships landed and more troops got out to see the huge Volk Command Ships taking off. "Okay, everyone listen up our mission is to take out those command ships before they leave the atmosphere or our forces at planet Trock are screwed over" called out Zak.

"Enough talk lets go" shouted Del then the mechs fired at the command ships and everyone made they're charge at the ships that were going to leave. Volk soldiers boarding the ships began to fire while getting into the command ships and the experiments returned fire. Ricky stopped then aimed his cannon at the side of the ship then he shut his eyes began to concentrate. His mind began a targeting system and locked onto the hull of the ship and fired. A hole appeared in the ship and all the other experiments went inside the ship through the hole.

Zak fired a SAPR round at a Volk soldiers heading through it's head then Del ran over to him and said, "We've gotten into one of the ships we going to take it over and blast the other command ships out the air".

"Good but you'll have to stay out here with me and the 543 Legion while we keep them occupied but have Jock and Ricky lead the 544 Legion inside the ship" responded Zak..

"They are already on top of that" confirmed Del.

Jock fired each of his rounds at the charging Volk soldiers killing them and wounding others. An experiment fired his rocket launcher a door blowing it open and revealing the command bridge. Every experiment ran inside and killed the pilot then took control of the cannons.

"They've almost out of the atmosphere lets hurry up" called out an experiment. Ricky ran over to a control console and had the targeting system come up, "Aim and fire at the command ships" yelled Ricky then each experiment manned the lasers and fired them.

One ship went down with 5 left.

"FIRE!!!!!!!!"

Another ship went down with 4 left.

"FIRE!!!!!!!!!"

Another ship down with 3 left. The ship shook; something hit them.

The last ships were almost out of range.

"FIRE!!!!!!" yelled Ricky.

Nothing happened, no ships went down.

"What happened" asked Ricky.

"Both of the cannons were taken out" called out an experiment.

Ricky looked at the screen to see the last command ships leaving the atmosphere then heading into hyperspace. Jock took a blade out of his back and slammed it into the wall in anger.

Zak and Del were behind a rock taking cover from the fire of the Volk. Del pointed at the air and Zak looked just in time to see the ships get away. "Damn, they got away." swore Zak.

"We have to leave now before they get to Trock" said Del.

"Del, it's already too late" sadly admitted Zak.

Location: Trock

Time: 34:78 (Night)

Squad: Ric

The female squad of Ric sat inside a broken building shooting out of it. Each of them looked like a different version of Angel there was Nicole, Jesse, Gloria and Jen. The Volk were ravaging the planet killing everyone including most of the 789 and 900 Legions that were sent to stop them. The Volk fired more shoots at the building then a tank rolled over to them.

"There's a tank, move now" shouted Nicole then they ran into the hallway and downstairs. A blast shook the building and the top was blown open. Gloria looked at the sky and hope came back when she looked but she lost it much faster when she saw what the ships were.

"Girls, you better look at the sky" said Gloria

Millions of Volk command ships were entering the atmosphere.

_**End of Part 1**_

ATN: Well, I decided to add some more drama and a bigger conflict to the story so I hope you liked it. BTW, Parker Jookiba is Jumba's brother and the Advance Warfare experiments could be considered the Hawaii experiment's real cousins or soon to be allies but they aren't related in any ways. Didn't I mention in the first chapter that Earth is oblivious to what is going on because it's happening light years away and this story takes place a little bit after Leroy and Stitch. Leave some feedback about the Squads and I'll keep writing because this war won't be over for a long time.


	5. Losing the War PART 2

_**Losing the War PART 2**_

"I can't believe this" cursed Gloria as their escape ship left the atmosphere of the doomed planet. After the second fleet of Volk soldiers arrived Ric Squad made a run for the escape ships and made it. The Volk were going to blow up the planet so experiments and natives were evacuated.

Nicole signed, "I'm launching this ship into hyperspace we'll end up next to the command ship_ Golden" _Nicole pushed a few buttons then went off into hyperspace. The planet Trock was blown up 7 seconds later.

_Location: Command Ship Golden of the Advance Warfare army_

_Time: Unknown_

_Squad: Delta, Alpha, Gamma, Victor and Ric _

Ricky growled as he walked down the hall of the ship while several experiments walked by him. He was on his way to the conference room to discuss some new matters with his creator Parker Jookiba. He was still angry because of the lost battle but more were being lost by the hour. Ricky walked into the conference room and locked the door.

Every squad was present in the white room all of them were sitting around a black table. Rojas sat there drinking a soda, Cyan was messing with Gloria and she was getting madder by the second, Jock sat there quietly and everyone else was waiting. Ricky took a seat next to Del then noticed someone sitting across from them someone Ricky had never seen before. The experiment looked like stitch with gray fur, black claws, four arms but his eyes were covered by a bandana.

Ricky leaned over to Del, "Who's the new guy?"

"That's Dare he's the newest recruit to Alpha Squad after Loc died" responded Del.

"Why is he wearing a bandana across his eyes" asked Ricky.

"He's blind, he had a mishap during a battle and lost his sight but he uses special sonar type weapons to spot enemies he could even spot them while their behind a wall" said Del.

Parker Jookiba walked into the room he was thinner than his brother Jumba but he barely had a full head of black hair and he wore a lab coat. He looked around the room to make sure everyone was present then spoke, "My experiments, I know that things have been going bad since the Volk got a new fleet of ships with stronger soldiers and more powerful tanks" said Parker.

"You're damn right, the new Volk took down 50 experiments in less than two minutes" called out Del.

"Quiet down 876 we have a bigger problem. The Volk are trying to move into new galaxies and conquer more planets but the other experiments have been holding them back…

"Just get to the point" yelled Dante.

"Five command ships were able to break pass one of our Legions and went into a new galaxy but the only planet that has life in that galaxy is planet Earth" said Parker.

"Yeah, I've heard about that planet. It's filled with nothing but animals and beings that can't get along so why are we going to rescue a planet that is doomed on its own" asked Hunter.

"It's not about the planet its about what's on the inside" said Parker and his experiments began to get more interested.

"Inside the planet rests enough energy to destroy a planet or galaxy. The water beings of Saint 5 tried to use the energy there long ago they even built a city called Atlantis but the energy was too much and they destroyed themselves. The problem is we can't let the Volk have that type of power or the universe is doomed" said Parker.

"What do you want us to do" asked Nicole.

Parker looked at all of them, "Get to the planet, get underground then fire the cannon at the Volk home planet and it will be the end of this war then you can all have some time off"

The experiment's faces lit up in joy; the war would finally be over, they could start families and finally relax. It sounded too good to be true.

"But you're all going to need help and the other experiments are too busy fighting so my brother Jumba Jookiba will let his experiments help you" said Parker.

"So there are more experiments on another planet, who could have seen that coming" said Zak.

"You'll also need help from another experiment that I paid" said Parker then he signaled for someone to come in and the door opened.

There stood an experiment that looked like Clyde with red fur, black eyes. He wore a black leather jacket, a chain was wrapped from his shoulder to waist and a crossbow was in his paws.

"You hired that rebel Ryder" shouted Rojas.

"He was the only one that would help" said Parker.

"I'm not working with any rebel of any clan" shouted Rojas getting up.

"777, calm down it's just for this mission" said Parker then Rojas growled and sat down, "You will all be leaving right now and you're stuff is ready and loaded into the Base Ship so report to the flight deck" said Parker then experiments left.

The flight deck was filled with starfighters and bombers but a specially customized Base ship waited for the squads.

"Lets go, lets go this war won't win itself" urged the pilot.

Everyone boarded the ship sitting next to someone that they hated or got along with. Rojas sat next to Nicole, Ricky next to Del, Cyan next to Gloria (Which really ticked her off), Jesse next to Jock, Ramo next to Sharp, Hank next to Rip, Dante next to Devil, Jen next to Dare, Zak next to Hunter, Vice next to Hunk and Ryder sat alone. The ship took off and went into Hyperspace.

Rojas looked at Nicole; he always admired her bad attitude, good leadership and curvy body. "So, how did you're battle go" asked Rojas.

Nicole turned to him, "Not so well we had to leave the planet before it was blown up"

"That sucks, me and my….

"DAMN IT, CYAN STOP!" shouted Gloria. Cyan was there making many sex jokes about women and Gloria didn't think that they were funny at all.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP" shouted Vice.

"HEY, BITE ME, VICE" Cyan shouted back.

"HOW ABOUT I COME OVER THERE AND KICK YOUR BLUE ASS" shouted Vice.

"Ooooohhhhh, I'm so scared" mocked Cyan then Vice got up but Rojas stopped him.

"Sit down Vice and let it end" said Rojas and Vice sat back down.

"I like the way that you dish out orders with no fear. That's what I like in a man" complemented Nicole.

(ATN: Zak: You know you might want to fast forward through the trip because it probably won't get more interesting that this.

Me: Hey, I'm writing this story don't tell me how to write it.

Zak: I'm just saying, you could just skip this and…

Me: Oh, lizard boy wants to fast forward because he's bored. Well, I created you and I can easily take you out of the story just like I did with Loc.

Zak: Don't go that far because I'm telling you it won't get interesting.

Me: (Sign) Okay, I'll skip the ride.)

_One hour later… _(I hate you, Zak)

The ship was soon orbiting outside of Earth. Each experiment looked at the blue planet and various comments came out of their mouths.

"This is Earth, huh"

"I've seen better"

"It's beautiful"

"I can't believe we have to save this hellhole"

The ship activated its cloaking device and went into Earth's atmosphere. The ship flew over the large ocean and towards Hawaii. It flew over the large amounts of trees then began to hover outside the back of a house. The experiments jumped out and we're greeted by Jumba and Stitch.

"Hello, you must be my brother's experiments" greeted Jumba.

"Yes, we are and

"Aloha, cousins" greeted Stitch then he hugged Ramo but he pushed Stitch off.

"Whoa, I don't exactly go that way" said Ramo.

Ric Squad looked at Stitch and by look I mean they were studying his body.

Stitch walked up to them, "Aloha" greeted Stitch.

The girls of Ric Squad giggled then waved to him.

"Okay, cut the crap we have business to attend to. So where the other experiments that you promised to help us" demanded Hunter.

"They are coming out, right now" responded Jumba.

7 experiments came out of the house, Yang, Kixx, Bonnie, Clyde, Cy, Rampage and Wardog. They stopped and looked at the Advance Warfare experiments but Wardog and Sharp imminently saw each other.

"Wardog" asked Sharp her eyes filling with tears.

"Sharp" said Wardog then Sharp ran up to him and began to hug and kiss him.

"Oh, Wardog I've missed you" said Sharp crying.

"I know, Sharp I've missed you too" responded Wardog.

They stood there for a few minutes not letting go of each other then Hunter decided to intervene.

"Well, look who it is" said Hunter.

"The only Helghast Soldier that escaped us alive" said Vice.

Wardog glared at them, "Hey, guys I can see that you are doing well and Vice you still have that bruise" mocked Wardog.

Vice growled then walked away followed by Hunter. They hated the fact that they had to work with another enemy but once they had their freedom they would make Wardog's life a living hell.

_**End of Chapter**_

ATN: This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote in one day. Yes, my chapters are written in one day after I think about planning it for two days. It looks the Advance Warfare Experiments have made it to Earth but they'll have to get along with the Hawaiian experiments before they get the mission started. In the next chapter, there will be action, humor and maybe a new discovery.

P.S. Zak won't interfere.

Zak:HEY!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Each of the experiments sat around a hologram of Earth in Jumba's ship they were trying to come up with plans for when they get underground.

Cyan walked over to the hologram, "Why don't we just drill to the center, bust in then grab hold of the weapon and fire it" said Cyan as he traced his finger across the hologram.

Hunter shook his head, "We don't know how many Volk soldiers are underground and we don't want to take chances"

"Who are the Volk soldiers" asked Stitch. The other Hawaiian experiments were wondering about that too.

Rojas looked at Stitch, "They are a race of military protocol reptiles that believe that every being in the galaxy should follow their rules or die. We've been fighting them for years along with the Rebellion" Rojas turned his glaze towards Ryder who was sitting in the back. He hasn't spoken since they left and Rojas was becoming suspicious of him.

"Rebellion" questioned Cy.

"I don't want to get into details about the Rebels because that's not important now. What is important is that we get a plan ready" said Rojas.

Nicole stood up from the back and walked up to the hologram, "We could get in through a cave somewhere in the mountains and follow the path down until we get close to our destination then stick to the shadows and stay unnoticed" said Nicole.

Rojas thought about it for a second then a smile appeared on his face, "Nicole, you're a genius" said Rojas and Nicole blushed.

"So, we're going with Nicole's plan and I want to remind everyone that WE DON'T HAVE A VEHICLE TO GET IN THERE" shouted Hank.

"That is where you are wrong" came Jumba's voice as he entered the ship. "I have made modifications to the buggy so it could get all of you underground" said Jumba.

Ricky had a confused look on his face, "We've only been here a few minutes how did you make modifications so fast" asked Ricky.

"I just work fast when it comes to inventions" said Jumba proudly.

Everyone got up and went outside to see an all new buggy ready to go. It looked much larger than before with new weapons on the sides and more seats plus it had a new coat of red paint. Stitch and Vice ran for the new buggy but glared and growled at each other when they both grabbed the driver's door.

"Meega driving new buggy" demanded Stitch.

"Hey, I've always been the diver for the squad and I'm driving" demanded Vice.

"Meega driving" shouted Stitch.

"I'm driving" shouted Vice.

"Experiment 620 is driving" said Jumba and he handed Cy the keys. Vice and Stitch had a look of disappointment and anger on their faces. Disappointment because they weren't going to drive and angry at each other.

"Lets go, we have to leave now" ordered Rojas then everyone entered the buggy taking a seat near a turret or a passenger seat. Cy jumped into the driver's seat then started up the car and drove off.

Wardog looked at the other experiments, "So how long have you been fighting in this war" asked Wardog.

"20 years" responded Rojas.

"10 years" said Cyan.

"19 years" said Ricky. Everyone else just kept quiet not wanting to talk about it or not wanting to reveal their real age. Sharp snuggled up close to Wardog; she was very happy to be with him once again.

Sharp bent over to Wardog, "After this is over you owe me a lot of loving" whispered Sharp then Wardog blushed.

Hunter looked at Bonnie then looked at himself she looked like a female version of him. "Hey, you Bonnie did your creator steal model designs from our creator" asked Hunter

"What's that suppose to mean" responded Bonnie.

"You look like me except you're a woman and I'm a guy. I guess I must be the original model" said Hunter but Bonnie just glared at him; they weren't going to get along very well.

Cy stopped the buggy near a cave, "Is this the place" asked Cy.

"Yeah, this is the entrance" confirmed Nicole.

Cy started the buggy up again and drove it into the cave. The headlights sprung to life as it got darker and darker inside the cave. Dare sat there breath slowly then he ear twitched and he brought his sniper rifle to his shoulder.

Gloria looked at him, "What's wrong" asked Gloria.

"There is something near us and it's not friendly" responded Dare then he cocked his sniper rifle and "gazed" through its scope. Through his sniper rifle scope everything appeared blue until Dare aimed his sniper rifle up near some rocks to see 3 white glowing figures.

"Gotcha" said Dare then he pulled the trigger and a shot of blue plasma fired out. A body fell and the other 2 ran off.

"What the hell was that" shouted Clyde.

"SHHH, we are in enemy territory now" responded Dare.

_**End of Chapter 6**_

ATN: Another chapter written and finished. Man, I made Dare really badass with that sniper rifle and Sharp's and Wardog's relationship seems to be going well so far. Here are some things that will happen in the next chapter:

An experiment will be killed.

There may be something else underneath the Earth and it's not friendly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Rojas looked at the Hawaiian experiments and noticed that they were unarmed and there was no weapons storage on the buggy. "We have to find weapons for the others" Rojas whispered to Nicole.

Nicole looked at him, "I thought Ryder loaded weapons into the back"

"He didn't, I should have seen this coming. He must want us to die" said Rojas while glaring at Ryder.

Nicole put her paw on his shoulder, "Rojas, calm down. We haven't encountered any Volk soldiers yet" said Nicole.

"Yeah but Dare killed something a few minutes ago. Just keep an eye out." Said Rojas then he walked back to his seat.

Meanwhile up on the rocky walls. Five Volk soldiers were standing watch then one noticed the buggy.

"Qerta Juba" he said in the Volk native language which meant "Hostiles coming".

The Volk soldiers hid behind the rocks and one revealed a pulse launcher.

"This is crap were haven't seen any" Ramo looked up to see a bright light coming closer to the buggy," INCOMING!"

The light struck the side of the buggy and the buggy came to stop heavily damaged. "Everyone out of the buggy now before they fire again" shouted Rojas and everyone began to hightail it out of the buggy.

"Come on; fire again before they get away" said one Volk soldier to the other.

"Echa Chaba Gue( I'm trying to)" said the Volk soldier then he successfully reloaded the pulse launcher and took aim at the buggy.

"Everyone get behind that row of rocks" shouted Rojas then everyone jumped behind the rocks. Another shot lit up the cave and struck the buggy destroying it. Ric and Gamma squad began to shoot at the Volk soldiers who took cover and returned fire.

"Hunk, can you get a clear shot at them" shouted Hunter.

"Negative, they must have upgraded their weapons to keep us pinned down and its working" shouted Hunk.

Cy's robotic arm turned into a rocket launcher while Clyde's turned into a plasma gun and they began to help the squads. Cy fire his rocket launcher at the Volk soldiers sending them scattering to get away from the blast but they didn't make it. The rocket blew up taking down the rocky cliff and sending the Volk soldiers to fall to their deaths.

Hunter turned to Hunk, "You couldn't have done that?"

"Hey, they were concentrating their fire on the squad more than the other experiments" responded Hunk.

"That fall probably didn't kill them. Ramo, Dante check and kill any survivors" ordered Rojas then they ran off to do their job. A few shots rang out then Ramo signaled that it was clear.

Everyone came over to their location to see 3 Volks with holes in their heads while the other 2 were crushed by the falling rocks. Nicole and Rojas walked over to the dead Volk soldiers and began to remove their weapons from their corpses. They handed each of the weapons to the Hawaiian experiments who gladly took them.

"Okay, now what? Our buggy is ruined and we don't know how far the weapon is from here" said Hank.

"Let's see, it took ten hours for us to get down here so we're only 213 miles away from the Earth's core" said Cy after making a few calculations on his robotic arm.

"Just great, about time we get there it will be too late. We've screwed" admitted Hank.

"Not necessarily" Cy was looking at a hologram of the Earth's underground network, "There should be a tunnel around here somewhere that would take us to the core a little faster but it won't completely deliver us there".

Wardog turned to Cy, "Well, where is it?"

"It's over there" Cy pointed at a nearby tunnel.

"Well than lets go" said Hank running for the tunnel.

"WAIT, IT'S A….

Hank fell into a hole as soon as he stepped inside of the dark cave.

"Hole" said Cy.

"Well if it will take us to our destination faster then I'll go next" said Cyan stepping forward then ran towards the hole and jumped into. Everyone else followed and soon everyone was falling down the hole and landed on one another when they reached the bottom.

"_Jeez, good thing that we're indestructible_" said Stitch.

"You are but some of us aren't" said Hank getting up.

"Status report is everyone okay?" asked Rojas.

"I'm fine"

"Still feeling good"

Everyone got up and looked around their surroundings. They seemed to be in a pitch black cavern.

"Everyone activate night vision" ordered Rojas then the soldier experiments eyes glowed green but they wanted to turn it off when they saw what was in the dark. The cavern was filled with dried blood and mangled bodies of what appeared to be Volk soldiers and other lizard creatures.

"What the hell happened here" shouted Hank.

"I don't know but these look like Volk dead bodies" said Ricky while inspecting a dead body.

"Then what's this one" asked Cyan pointing at a dead body of a big lizard.

"_That looks like what Lilo called a dinosaur" _said Stitch, "_But they are extinct"_

"If they are extinct then what

GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR

A creature appeared behind everyone. It had razor sharp teeth, claws and slender legs and arms but parts of exposed flesh were visible and its exposed bones glowed green.

"What is that thing" asked Cyan.

"It looks like a Raptor but those things have been extinct on this planet for centuries" said Cy.

"Well, it's going to become extinct again" said Ramo then he fired at the Raptor with his SAPR killing it in an instant. Ramo walked over to the dead body and poked it to make sure that it was dead; it was.

"Why are its bones glowing green" asked Ramo then Rojas walked to the corpse and looked at the glowing bones, "Its ZK12" said Rojas.

"What's ZK12" asked Wardog.

"It's nasty stuff. I was used to resurrect dead soldiers in the middle of a battle but when the soldiers were resurrected they became killing machines so the stuff was banned but some races still got their hands on the stuff" said Rojas.

"Yeah but how did it end up here" asked Sharp.

"The Volk must have been trying to use the stuff to bring dinosaurs back to life to be tamed but I guess they couldn't tame them" said Rojas.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

More Raptors appeared in the cave growled with green drool running from their mouths.

"Everyone move now" shouted Rojas and he began to fire at the Raptors who were starting to charge at them. Everyone ran deeper into the cavern with the Raptors in hot pursuit. Jesse fired at few rounds at the Raptors then tripped on a rock and scrambled to get back up.

"Jesse!" shouted Jen and she was about to run back for her but Nicole stopped her, "We have to keep moving"

The Raptors pounced onto Jesse and began to cut and bite her. Her skin wasn't tough enough so she was dying a painful death.

Everyone kept running until they managed to get out of the cavern. Cy planted a bomb on their exit and detonated it causing rocks to fall and block the cavern exit.

Nicole was comforting a weeping Jen, "I can't believe you let her die" shouted Jen then she pushed Nicole away.

"There was nothing else we could do for her" shouted Nicole.

"Both of you shut up and look ahead" said Hunter.

Ahead several Volk tanks and soldiers trekked over the rocks and over lava that surrounded them. It was clear that they were getting close to their goal.

_**End of Chapter 7**_

ATN: Man, I don't know where I came up with the idea for that ZK12 thing. I must have been watching too much "Return of the Living Dead". I may rewrite this chapter and change it but there is only one person reviewing this story so what do I care.


End file.
